Punk Rock Malfoy
by FanficFanatic416
Summary: Scorpius decided to spend his Christmas holidays with Teddy and the metamorphmagus had definitely left his influence on the young Malfoy much to some's shock and others' dismay.


This story is inspired by a headcanon I have which was inspired by some fanart on tumblr and I wanted to write this story. Now I'll just stop talking and let you all read this from there.

* * *

"Hey, Rose, did you hear about the rumors going around the school recently?" Albus asked as he approached his red-haired cousin while she was studying in the library.

"Hey, Albus, did you hear that I never care about the rumor mill and that I'd rather spend my time on essays and studying?" Rose responded as Albus rolled his eyes at her response before taking a seat next to her.

"No need to be so rude, dear cousin, and I prefer Al," Albus pouted and there was a moment of silence between the two.

"What's going on in the rumor mill this time?" Rose broke the silence.

"I thought you didn't care about gossip?" Albus raised a brow.

"I don't but I can feel you practically dying to tell me and so I decided to take pity and give you a chance," The redhead let out an irritated sigh. "So you can either tell me right now or-"

"Well, rumor is there's a new student in our year," Albus interrupted with an excited blurt, causing Madam Pince to hiss him with a glare. Albus rolled his eyes at the librarian while Rose put down her book and gave an exasperated stare at her black-haired cousin. This was what he interrupted her studying for? A new student?

"How's that interesting?" She questioned him.

"Well, apparently this new student has a mohawk, piercings, spiked and studded jewelry, etc.," He answered.

"That's attractive," Rose muttered. "So he's basically Teddy?"

"Yeah! And you know how popular Teddy was," Albus stated.

"Then again, it helped that he is related to two marauders, is a metamorphagus with werewolf blood, is the godson of the chosen one, had bright blue hair, was sorted into a house that none of his family members were in, and that he was and still is dating cousin Victoire who happened to the most popular and beautiful girl during her time at the school," Rose reasoned.

"But still, it was interesting since we haven't had another punk student like him," He said.

"Just because Teddy had a bunch of piercings and tattoos, wore spiky jewelry, and listened to rock bands, muggle or not, that doesn't make him a punk. He's still a huge clumsy softy who was surprisingly sorted into Ravenclaw like us," The redhead argued with her logic and reasoning.

"Rose, why must you combat everything I say?" Albus sighed in exasperation.

"Because, dear cousin, it's fun, it's a nice way to exercise my brain, and I like seeing you annoyed since you often annoy me in class," Rose stated as she picked her book up.

"Fair enough, I suppose," He shrugged. "Have you seen Scorpius around? I didn't see him at breakfast," He changed the topic of their conversation.

"No, I haven't seen our fellow Ravenclaw," She answered, turning a page.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A different voice chimed in and both Rose and Albus looked up at him.

"Whatever," Rose responded, looking back down at the section she was reading and the student took a seat next to her.

"Hey, you must be the new kid!" Albus assumed, looking at the mohawk and piercings the student sported.

"Not you, too, Albus," The pierced stranger groaned, facepalming.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" The green-eyed Ravenclaw puzzled, tilting his head.

"Better question is how do you not recognize your best friend when you see him? I know you can be dense and oblivious at times but still! How were you sorted into Ravenclaw in the first place?" The pierced man asked before ranting in exasperation which caused Rose to look away from her book for the umpteenth time. She then looked closely at the stranger with her sharp blue eyes and widened them when she realized that it wasn't a stranger at all. In fact, it was...

"SCORPIUS?!" Rose exclaimed, dropping her jaw while ignoring a hiss that came out of Madam Pince.

"No need to sound so surprised," Scorpius muttered, rubbing his finger in his ear that was twitching from the high volume exclamation his gaping friend made. Then Albus looked at him closely before reacting the same as his cousin.

"Scorpius, is that really you?!" Albus gaped like a fish. Rose was just rubbing her eyes to make sure she was looking at the person next to her properly.

"This makes me sad to know that my own best friends couldn't recognize me in my new look," Scorpius pouted, scratching his hair, or what was left of it in his haircut.

"Well, yeah, because you look so different!" Albus reasoned. "What's this all about?" He asked, gesturing to Scorpius's piercings and mohawk.

"Well... you know that I've been hanging out with Teddy a lot, right? And that I decided to spend the holidays with him?" Scorpius questioned the Potter boy.

"Yeah. Yeah," Albus answered while Rose managed to nod twice in her still shocked state.

Both Albus and Rose knew that Teddy and Scorpius were often put on play dates in their childhood since Teddy's grandmother and Scorpius's mother reconciled after the war. Eventually these play dates developed into hang outs which happened more frequently as the two grew older. In fact, during the holidays, Scorpius spent time with Teddy while Rose and Albus were spending theirs at the burrow as usual.

Of course, Teddy came for the great Weasley/Potter Christmas feast as he always did and brought Scorpius along, who still wasn't pierced or mohawked back then, as a guest.

"Well, Teddy has shown me some great stuff and I decided I should get into that stuff," Scorpius stated.

"So you went punk? Just like that? When exactly? Does your family even know about this?" Albus hammered his best friend with questions.

"Yeah, just like that a couple days ago. I got a haircut, some piercings, a new wardrobe, and some new music. It was great," The blonde answered the first few questions with a smile.

"As for my family, however..." His face turned into a serious expression which was understandable considering how old-fashioned his family could be. "They just got over the fact that I'm taking muggle studies and are starting to accept that. They don't have to know about my new look and they won't ever know about it. My hair should be able to grow back before summer and I could take off or disguise my piercings. I'm already a disappointment to the family despite what my parents say and they don't need to find out about it."

Albus and Rose nodded in response, sympathizing with their best friend.

"So now that you guys used to this, what do you think?" Scorpius gestured at his face.

"It doesn't look bad but it's something I need to get used to," Rose answered with a shrug.

"You look just as badass as Teddy," Albus grinned, giving his blonde friend two thumbs up. "Got any tattoos?" He asked.

"Nope. I've experienced too many sharp objects in a short period of time and I don't need a needle constantly stabbing ink into my skin permanently to add to it," Scorpius shook his head. "At least, not yet." He added with some consideration towards the idea.

"Your hair looks nice," Rose commented, running her hand through his hair. "And it's still soft," She added.

"Thanks," Scorpius grinned. "You know... no matter what hairstyles Malfoys sport, their hair is always soft."

"Even if you went all punk on us, you're still vain about your hair," Rose shook her head with a light laugh.

"How many piercings did you get?" Albus asked.

"Let's see... I got one on my brow, nose, and lip, five on my left ear, and six on my right ear. Am I missing any other place? Oh yeah, I also got one on each nipple," Scorpius answered, gesturing towards each part mentioned, and Rose and Albus winced.

"No wonder you didn't get a tattoo. I wouldn't if my nipples were pierced," Albus rubbed his chest.

"They weren't bad for the most part. They only stung for a bit," Scorpius shrugged.

"You did this all in one day? The haircut and piercings?" Rose gestured at his hair and face.

"The haircut and ears were one day. The eyebrow, nose, lip, and nipples were the next," He answered with gestures.

"Do you ever plan on getting a tattoo?" The redhead asked, still running her hand through the little yet soft hair he had.

"Maybe and if I do, I have a pretty good idea on what I'm going to get." He responded, looking at her before closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Scorpius could sense a smirk forming on Rose's face.

"Why, yes I am," He smirked back.

"Well, in that case, I'm done," Rose took her hand off, much to Scorpius's discomfort and turned back to her book.

"Hey, no fair!" He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Find someone else to pet you," was her reply.

"Fine," He sighed out of annoyance. "Albus?" He turned to his black-haired, green-eyed friend.

"Definitely not," was his response.

"Why?"

"We may do a lot of bromance but that's not one of those things we do."

"You two suck."

"We love you, too."

* * *

So here's the first chapter. I hope you find the story's start to your liking.

Review, favorite, or add it to your alerts if you want.


End file.
